


On Any Given Day

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of grillems drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A complaint on tumblr about the lack of grillems fic on here prompted me to post fics I've posted there as well as share new ones. I will add more moderately frequently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ AU

“We don’t need any of your kind around here, alright?” 

It’s a small town and James has heard that his whole life. There are some supportive people, but since he’s been working retail he’s been having to deal with more of the you’re-a-pariah people. 

“You hear me? You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Disgusting,” someone else adds. 

James doesn’t know what to say. He can’t say anything, the customer is always right, right? He’s standing there distraught, paralyzed with indecision, when someone new enters his field of vision. 

“Excuse me?” Says this big guy who James is pretty sure he’s never seen before. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” The guy asks, tone very clear. 

“That this faggot can get out of our town,” the customer says, gesturing towards James. James crosses his arms in front of himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

His ‘knight in shining armor’ gets right in the guys face, bringing himself to his full height. “Leave him alone.” 

“Or what?” The onlooker from earlier wants to know. 

The stranger just glares, and they’re engaged in the most testosterone-fueled staring contest James has seen before the man who’s been harassing him walks away. 

The stranger turns towards James, and immediately his body language speaks of kindness rather than aggression, though James still feels wary, wired and tense after that interaction. 

The guy’s smiling adorably through his beard. “Good thing he walked away, huh? I didn’t really have anything to follow that up with.” 

James isn’t sure if he wants to cry or laugh. 

“I’m Bruce,” he says to the clearly shaken up worker. He puts out a hand, which James shakes. 

“James.” 

“Ah, so you can talk.” 

James nods. Dammit, he usually never runs out of things to say. 

They’re looking at each other for a beat, awkwardly, when James blurts out, “Do you want to get coffee?” 

The smile is back, and there’s a twinkle in Bruce’s eyes. “Absolutely.”


	2. You Don't Need To Protect Me

“You don’t need to protect me.” 

“What do you  _mean_ , Bruce? You would die without me.” 

“God  _dammit_ James, you are so full of yourself.” 

“It’s just a fact, I’m better at this game than you.” 

The video showed Adam and Lawrence close their eyes and sigh. It was the second to last mission of the heist, and Bruce and James had been bickering non-stop.

“Okay, why don’t you two go take out the guys in the bank,” Adam suggested. 

Their characters entered, Bruce following after James. They took out baddie after baddie. 

James wandered around the entrance once they were confident the place was cleared out. “You know, this is a pretty nice place. We could just steal some of these art pieces and be done with it.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Right, I’m sure the take from that will be equal-” 

Loud pops from in-game interrupted Bruce. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, I’m gonna die!” James yelled. An enemy had come out from a corner and shot at James while he wasn’t prepared. 

Bruce’s character quickly swung around and peppered the guy with shots. Even once he was on the ground, Bruce punctuated every word with a bullet.

“Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend.” 

“Bruce you saved me!” James said in a high-pitched voice. 

James - real life James - was looking at Bruce with heart eyes, while Bruce’s gaze was still fixed on the screen. 

Bruce was still firing into the body on screen. After a minute, he turned to James with a shit-eating grin.

“Now who needs to protect who, Willems?” 

James stood up out of his chair and went over to Bruce. He leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and winked at the webcam. Bruce blushed, trying to hide his smile. 

“Thank you, Bruce.” 


	3. Breathing is for Sissies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look at me- just breathe, okay?" Grillems

“Look at me- just breathe, okay?” Adam had his hands on James’s knees, and they sat facing one another. “Where’s your inhaler?”

James wheezed. His eyes shone with fear. “I don’t -” he wheezed in another breath - “know.”

Adam had known James had asthma, he’d mentioned it once, but he never really thought about it. He wasn’t even sure what had caused the asthma attack, he just knew that he’d turned around at an odd thump and seen James with a fist on his desk and the other hand pushing on his chest.

Adam looked at Lawrence, eyes conveying ‘ _what do I do??’_ Lawrence shrugged, looking equally anxious.  _‘I don’t know!?’_

Was James turning blue?  _Oh god. Bruce is gonna kill me._

James’s breath was rattling, though he was still present.

“Okay, the internet says  _stay calm, as stress can worsen asthma attack symptoms,_ ” Spoole read.

Adam blinked, wide-eyed. “Okay.” He forced composure into his words. “James, are you calm?”

James looked like he wanted to punch Adam straight in the face. “So…calm…” he said, voice raspy but still conveying that pointed deadpan tone. He had a white knuckle grip on his chair.

God, they were such fucking idiots, like grown men who play video games for a living are definitely  _not_ the ideal people to deal with a medical emergency. Adam was briefly tempted to call his mom.

The door swung open and everyone turned their heads towards it. It was Bruce.

 _Thank fuck,_ Adam thought.

Bruce furrowed his brow. “What are you guys-?” He stopped when he spotted James.

“Jesus Christ,” Bruce said, and he half-stomped over to his own desk, leaning down to his backpack. In seconds he produced an inhaler, and he threw it straight at James. James fumbled and caught it, immediately bringing it to his mouth and puffing in.

Adam looked at Bruce like he was god, but Bruce had eyes for only James. “Are you  _serious?_ ”

James tried puppy eyes, still holding the inhaler up to his face.

“You’re such a fucking nerd, with your asthma, honestly.” Bruce spoke jokingly, but Adam could see him appraising James’s state. Whatever Bruce saw he was apparently satisfied with, and he sat at his desk.

James finally put the inhaler down. “You guys can stop staring now, I mean, I know I’m a sight to see but…” James coughed.

“Yes, why  _don’t_ you make a speech after your lungs have just decided to quit out on you? What a  _great_ idea,” Bruce said scathingly.

James pouted. 

“I love you, idiot.” Bruce made up for his sass.

“Thank you Bruce.” James grinned. “Breathing is for sissies, anyway,” he added. 

Whatever other banter was traded back and forth - honestly, Adam  _usually_ tried to roll his eyes and ignore it - Adam missed; he was busy writing  _MAKE SURE JAMES HAS INHALER_ on a bright green post-it-note and sticking it to his monitor.He didn’t see it, but Lawrence was typing a reminder of the same into his phone, while Spoole had never stopped reading about treatment for asthma attacks. 

At least the next time they’d be well-prepared idiots.


End file.
